


Art for dancinbutterfly's 'Sweetbreads and Sweet Nothings'

by turlough



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bandom Big Bang, Big Bang Challenge, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Wallpaper, blend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turlough/pseuds/turlough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for <a href="http://dancinbutterfly.livejournal.com/">dancinbutterfly</a>'s fabulous My Chemical Romance/Fall Out Boy story <a href="http://dancinbutterfly.livejournal.com/415786.html"><i>Sweetbreads and Sweet Nothings</i></a> written for the 2012 <a href="http://bandombigbang.livejournal.com/">Bandom Big Bang</a> on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for dancinbutterfly's 'Sweetbreads and Sweet Nothings'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sweetbreads and Sweet Nothings](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9887) by dancinbutterfly. 



> As usual my thanks go to my faithful art betas, [sperrywink](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink) & [turps](http://archiveofourown.org/users/turps). You are the best!!

Click to enlarge:  
[](https://privat.bahnhof.se/wb499380/pics/art/2012_bbb_2.png)


End file.
